The invention relates generally to lights that have a dual function, operating as a flood light or as a spot light. One such Combined Flood and Spot Light is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 285,944, filed July 23, 1981, by the Applicant herein. More particularly, the invention relates to lamp bulb mounts, which support and align two lamp bulbs to achieve the dual function light. The invention also relates to lamp bulb sockets that are capable of accepting different types of lamp bulbs. The invention is particularly well suited for portable lights and driving lights.
Separate units for flood or fog lighting and for spot lighting have been available for many years. Campers, police officers and fire fighters have used separate units without great inconvenience. The separate units are hung from belts, and whichever unit is desired can be taken in hand when needed. However, it is apparent that a single unit having both capabilities would be highly desirable in any case and particularly so when the lights are mounted on motor vehicles where the space for attachment is more restricted as vehicles become smaller.
The present invention is particularly useful in association with a Combined Flood and Spot Light of the type described in Applicant's copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 285,944, referenced above. Such a light, as described in the copending application, utilizes two bulbs in axial alignment with each other and positioned relative to each other and to a forwardly facing and a rearwardly reflecting reflecting member of the light. A mount that will align and position a pair of light bulbs, while maintaining easy access to both light bulbs for replacement, has not been previously available. Neither has there been available a mount for use with a light which was versatile enough to accept the different types of halogen lamp bulbs which are widely used in automobile driving lights and other high intensity requirements, such as police and fire work.